Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: The obligatory pirate au every fandom seems to need
1. Gansey

_Well, you said you wanted to see the world._

Richard Gansey III isn't quite sure whether the voice is from his own mind, reprimanding himself, or if someone said it out loud. Everything is black, and Gansey is on his knees, bound and blindfolded, on a hard floor.

The memories of how he ended up there are still foggy and kind of blurry, but he remembers a girl with a mess of short black hair and startlingly blue eyes and then it all comes flooding back.

 _"_ _Somebody, help me!" and then a long, drawn out scream._

 _The urgent cry immediately alerted Gansey. He fought his way through the marketplace until he found the source of it._

 _Nobody else was paying attention to the slight girl, who was wearing a funny kind of dress that looked like two dresses sewn together (one brown leather and one blue lace), twitching and convulsing as if she was having some kind of fit._

 _Her eyes found Gansey's, brilliantly, shockingly blue. "Help me," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed onto the ground, curling up in the fetal position._

 _Without hesitation, Gansey scooped the girl up in his arms. She was lighter than a girl of her age should be. She looked to be about his age, maybe younger. Gansey looked around the crowded marketplace for any kind of help, but he could see no physicians, so he struggled through the crowd, the girl motionless and limp in his arms, until he found a space between two buildings. He gently set the girl down, taking off his jacket for her to lie down on, so that she wouldn't get any of the dirt of the streets on her. He shook her softly. "Wake up. It's okay, you're safe now," he murmured. He hadn't really been expecting that to work, so he was surprised when her thickly lashed eyes sprung open and a smirk came to her features._

 _"_ _You're okay now," he told her._

 _"_ _Oh, I know," she said, her tone somehow more biting than it had seemed moments ago. "It's yourself you should worry about, Richard Gansey III."_

 _Something hard hit the back of Gansey's head, and then he lost consciousness._

He hears the sound of a door opening and closing, and then without warning, the blindfold is ripped off. Gansey squints against the dim light as his eyes adjust. He's in some kind of cabin, a small wooden room, unfurnished and windowless, lit by a single lantern hanging from a hook on the wall.

Crouching in front of him is the girl from the marketplace, instantly recognizable by her wild dark hair, her dark skin, and her indigo-colored eyes. She changed out of her strange dress into a white shirt and brown trousers, and a scrap of paisley fabric holds some of her hair back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Who are you?" Gansey rasps.

"All you need to know," she tells him with a teasing smirk. "Is that you are my prisoner."  
"Where am I?" Gansey demands. His head hurts. A lot.

"You're on the _Henrietta_ ," the girl informs him cheerfully.

He knows the name, of course. It couldn't just be _any_ pirate ship that had to kidnap him. No, it had to be the _Henrietta_. Gansey never swears, but he is definitely feeling like he wants to.

"Sargent!" someone shouts. "Where the hell are you, asshole?"  
"That's my cue," the girl tells Gansey. "Coming, shithead!" she yells, before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her, the sound making Gansey's headache just a little bit worse.

 **A/N: Hi guys! So I've been into the Raven Cycle for a little while now, but I wasn't sure whether or not to post this. It's my first fic for this fandom, so please let me know if anyone is OOC. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Also, each chapter is going to be from a different point of view so if they seem short, don't worry, because there will be a lot of them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Ariesgirl666**

 **(P.S. The rest of the crew gets introduced in the next chapter. There will be a LOT of Pynch later on, just so you know. Also Bluesy, or whatever Blue/Gansey is called. Until next time! -A)**


	2. Blue

Blue stomps up to the main deck. Ronan is already there, waiting for her with an impatient scowl on his face.  
"What took you so long, maggot?" he snaps.  
"Checking on the prisoner," she retorts. " _Your_ prisoner, now that I think of it, so really, I'm doing your job for you. Again."

"Oh, shut up," Ronan groans, rubbing a hand over his shaved head.

"Make me," Blue says, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her chin.

"I swear to God, Sargent…" Ronan says, but doesn't finish his sentence. His sharp eyes leave Blue and she turns around to see the object of his focus.

Their new carpenter and mechanic, Adam Parrish, emerges onto the deck.

"Parrish!" Ronan snaps, stalking over. Blue sighs and finds the one member of her crew she can actually tolerate.  
"Hey, Noah," she says, leaning against the rail.

"Hi, Blue," Noah looks equally delighted to see her, his hands on the wheel. "How's your first-ever prisoner?"  
With a great deal of dignity, Blue ignores the mocking in her crewmate's tone. "He's fine, thank you."

Noah smiles, because Blue's definition of fine might be different than Richard Gansey III's.  
"Can you believe Ronan wanted me to play the 'helpless one', just because I'm a girl?" Aggravated, Blue runs a hand through her hair.

"I mean, sexist, or what? I would have liked to see Ronan do what I did."

Noah giggles.

"I just hope I can keep myself from killing the prisoner before we get his ransom money," Blue adds. Noah pats her hair gently, smoothing down the spikier pieces. "I have faith in you, Blue," he tells her, but his lips are quirked up, so Blue thinks he's mocking her again.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Review please! Let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


	3. Adam

"Parrish!"

Adam looks up at the shout.

"Yes?" he asks, clipping his vowels and keeping the emotion out of his tone as best he can.

Ronan Lynch is tall and imposing, with his piercingly blue eyes, shaved head, and thick black tattoo snaking over his knifelike body. It's mostly covered by his black shirt, but Adam can see traces of it. He's seen all of Ronan's tattoo before. It's beautiful.

"Are you even listening?" Ronan says, annoyed.

Adam fights the blush off his face. "Of course I'm listening!" he says harsher than he meant it. "You haven't said anything yet!"

Ronan smirks, just a little bit, at getting a rise out of Adam. "Forgot what I was going to say," he says casually, turning his back and walking away.

Adam remembers what his voice sounded like two months ago, strained and impatient. Open and honest. Blue says that Ronan's never told a lie, but Adam remembers how honest Ronan was –in everything, not just his speech –and how he acts now is just a poor imitation.

 _"_ _Do you want to leave?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me, Parrish. You fucking want to get out of here?"  
"It's not about what I want."_

 _Beat. Then –  
"Maybe it should be."_

 **A/N Because both chapters are short, I'm posting two today. Let me know what you think so far!  
**

 **Next chapter: Lots more Adam/Ronan backstory ahead!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


	4. Ronan

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

Ronan Lynch tries to push the memory of when he first met Adam out of his mind. It doesn't matter, anyway. He'd owed the boy, and he'd repaid him by giving him a spot on his crew. It's over.

Why doesn't it _feel_ over?

 _Because he fucking_ _helped_ _you._

Ronan remembered half-walking, half-crawling down the muddy streets in the rain, one hand pressed to the gunshot wound in his stomach. He should have been more careful.

But he was distracted, and that was all it took for one stupid motherfucker to shoot him and take his wallet.

He didn't even know where he was going, just trying to find some kind of shelter. He didn't remember collapsing in the mud, bleeding his life out.

He just remembered waking up somewhere warm and bright, his wound bandaged and a glass of water on the table next to him.

A boy Ronan's age had come into the room and yet somehow both _older_ and _younger_ , with dusty brown hair and bright, luminous eyes, and freckles and a hesitant smile.

 _"_ _I'm really glad to see you're awake."_

 _"_ _Who the fuck are you?"_

The threat in Ronan's tone had been an empty one. He wasn't even sure if he could stand up, and his clothes were piled on the other side of the room, along with his pistol and his knives.

A sudden afterthought made Ronan look down to find that this stranger had fucking taken his clothes off, leaving him in just bandages and underwear. How dare he?

 _"_ _My name's Adam Parrish. I found you bleeding out on the side of the street. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
_ Ronan had been struck by Adam Parrish's charming Southern accent before anything else. Then he remembered to be annoyed. _"None of your fucking business."  
"Sorry,"_ Adam Parrish had said in a not-apologetic tone. _"Just trying to help."  
"Yeah, well, stop trying."_

Ronan tried to stand up, but stumbled. The room was spinning again, and the only thing he was sure of was Adam Parrish's warm, soft arms helping him to lie down.

 _"_ _Lie still,"_ Adam's soft voice echoed from somewhere above Ronan.

 _"_ _I need to go,"_ Ronan protested weakly as he swam in and out of consciousness.

 _"_ _Lie still,"_ Adam insisted. He pressed his impossibly soft hand to Ronan's forehead. _"You have a fever."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Ronan mumbled before slipping back into unconsciousness. Unconsciousness was dark and hot and only broken by the pressure of cool lips against his forehead. Ronan tried to go towards the comforting coldness but then it was gone, replaced by ravens and forests and tangled briars pulling him back into darkness.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, all! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, especially on this story. But I was rereading TRK and I got inspired to keep working on this. So here it is. Tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon, it's from Adam's POV again.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


End file.
